


🌹Lolita🌹

by unsp00kable



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AFAB Terms, Age Difference, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Pussy Spanking, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has a Vagina, Will Graham in a skirt, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “We need flour,” Will read off their shopping list as Hannibal pushed their cart through the shopping mart.Hannibal hummed, enjoying the feeling of domesticity of grocery shopping with Will while simultaneously trying to keep his eyes off of the boy’s bare thighs.———-Will is 17 in this one, bonus fan art inside!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	🌹Lolita🌹

**Author's Note:**

> for the rainbow meaties and [ Mirai! ](https://twitter.com/carnivalmirai?s=21)  
> Named after the movie Lolita and the song by none other than Lana Del Rey 🥀🚬
> 
> fan art at the end of the twitfic commissioned from the lovely [ Desiree ](https://twitter.com/desireensfw?s=21)  
> 

When Hannibal first spied Will Graham he was on a hunt.

It wasn’t out of a necessity or a want this time around, in fact his meat freezer was overflowing, but rather out of boredom. He’d followed a group of rowdy businessmen from their work, to a bar, and now to a sleazy strip club. Establishments such as this one were beneath Hannibal and were nothing more than a place to hunt. But the second he caught sight of Will Graham shaking his tiny hips on stage, he began to think differently of this place, pulling up a chair on the main floor.

He watched the boy fervently, knowing he was coming home with him in the front seat of his car, rather than his trunk, as most passengers of Hannibal’s found themselves in. 

It only took three shots of whiskey for Will to give Hannibal his full name, confess that he was only 17, living in the streets, and for his ankles to end up in the air. 

Hannibal couldn’t bear the thought of Will out on the streets. He was so thin and frail. Not to mention the older man has already grown attached, blown away by the curly headed boy’s mind and didn’t want to see him go. 

So Will stayed the morning after, and the morning after that. Hannibal made a place for him in his mansion and in his bed that now seemed so full of life. The nature of their relationship was left completely up to Will, and after many months of deep conversations and talks of wishes and dreams, he’d decided that he wanted to take their relationship beyond the physical.

Hannibal was overjoyed, secretly worried he’d wake up one day to an empty bed, Will gone with the wind. 

——————-

“We need flour,” Will read off their shopping list as Hannibal pushed their cart through the shopping mart.

Hannibal hummed, enjoying the feeling of domesticity of grocery shopping with Will while simultaneously trying to keep his eyes off of the boy’s bare thighs. 

During the first few weeks of Will living with Hannibal, he’d taken him shopping for clothes as he didn’t own much of his own, and with Hannibal having quit his job for him the minute he decided Will was going to live with him, he couldn’t afford to buy more himself. Not that he ever had to worry about money anymore being with Hannibal…

Going in and out of every store in the mall had been fun, trying on clothes and showing them off for Hannibal. He’d bought a lot of pretty clothes and shoes that day, but it wasn’t until he’d passed by a mannequin in a plaid pleated mini skirt had he found something he’d truly wanted. 

Will had gotten looks from other shoppers and the clothes shop workers when he came out of the dressing room in a skirt that barely covered his ass cheeks. Their looks didn’t matter though. The only look that mattered was the one Hannibal gave him, the pure hunger and lust in his eyes as he wordlessly handed Will his black credit card. 

The skirt haunts him now, especially when Will wears it out in public. It’s ridiculously short and the pleats flounce up and down with each of the boy’s steps giving just a peek of his peachy cheeks to Hannibal and any other bystander to look his way. 

Hannibal glared and nearly growled at an old geezer who looked a little  _ too _ long for his liking. 

It didn’t help that Will was such a little minx. 

“Ah, here’s the flour,” he sighed, sneakily checking over his shoulder to make sure Hannibal was watching before squatting down to pick up the small sack of flour. He slowly stood up, making sure to press his ass up against Hannibal’s front as he passed him to sit the flour in the cart. 

Hannibal grit his teeth. There was no way he was going to give Will the pleasure of reacting to the little game he’s playing. 

Next was the spice aisle. Usually Hannibal makes his own spices but lately he’s been a little...preoccupied and hasn’t had the time to make more. So, store bought it is. 

Will reached for the top shelf, knowing he would not be able to reach. Ever the dutiful lover, Hannibal came up behind him, reaching for the spice at the same time Will ground back on his pelvis, letting out the tiniest of gasps. 

Hannibal grabbed his hips, making sure the aisle was empty before pressing his fattening cock up against Will’s ass. 

Will gasped loudly, authentic this time. Hannibal shushed him, whispering darkly in his ear, “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“I don’t know what you mean Daddy,” Will drawled, getting over the initial shock and pressing back against Hannibal in a slow grind. 

“You’ve been warned,” Hannibal released him, pushing the cart towards the next aisle, smirking as Will stares after him dumbly. 

It takes a second of Will trying to get it together before he catches up to the silver headed man. He hadn’t expected for him to catch on so quickly, but Hannibal is an intelligent man. Wasn’t that part of the thrill anyway? Watching a man such as Hannibal slowly unravel at his hands...

They pass by the self-checkout kiosks on the way to the produce section of the store. The old geezer from before spots Will just as he was finishing checking out. 

He calls to Will, “you look like you need something to suck on sweetheart, here,” he scanned a lollipop from the shelf before unwrapping it and attempting to stick it in Will’s mouth, “it’s on me.” 

Hannibal clenched his hands white on the handle bar of the shopping cart as Will winked at Hannibal and took the lollipop from the old bastard. 

“Thank you!” Will sweetly said, not once looking at the old man as he practically skipped back to Hannibal. 

“Wasn’t that nice of him Hanni-“ 

Hannibal interrupted Will, grabbing his hand, abandoning their cart, stalking towards the bathroom. 

Will tried his best not to giggle as he got exactly what he wanted out of Hannibal, tossing the lollipop in the trash on their way into the bathroom, knowing the old man was still watching them. 

Hannibal paused to flip the sign to “closed for cleaning” on the restroom door before continuing his brisk pace, not stopping until they got to the handicap stall. He slammed and locked the stall door behind them before turning to face Will. 

“You’ve been naughty.” 

“Maybe, what are you going to do about it Daddy?” 

Hannibal swallowed, crowding Will up against the stall door. He was terrifying as he looked down at Will with a blank face, breathing slowly and calmly, but Will could see the building passion in his eyes. He can’t hide behind his mask from Will. 

Hannibal swiftly lifted up his skirt, gritting his teeth as he took in the smell of Will’s arousal. 

“Will, why did you come to the store pantiless? Were you anticipating getting punished by Daddy?” 

Will bit his lip, trying not to whimper at Hannibal calling himself Daddy before smirking devilishly. 

“I’m not pantiless,” Will huffed, spreading his legs a little more, revealing the slip of black lace visibly hanging out of his pretty pink pussy. 

Hannibal growled, lifting one of Will’s legs to rest on his hip before slapping at his dripping cunt with the palm of his hand. Will yelped, whimpering as he ground down on Hannibal’s hand. This behavior earned him another spanking, but this one was harder, right over his sensitive clit. He couldn’t hold back the wanton moan he let out, uncaring of how it bounced off the tile walls. 

“Shhh,” Hannibal shushed him, slowly pulling the soaked panties out from between his folds, just to shove them into Will’s mouth. 

“You’ve got to be quiet baby boy,” Hannibal ordered him as he undid his slacks and pulled his member out through the opening of his boxers. 

Will whimpered, nodding his head as he felt Hannibal position himself at his entrance. He had prepped himself before they left for the food mart as he had a tendency to be too tight sometimes, making sex difficult, which is why he’d stuffed himself with his panties as Hannibal was well endowed. But he was so ready for this, he could feel just how wet he was without having to check. 

Hannibal pressed in slowly, letting him adjust some before setting a punishing pace that had Will nearly screaming in pleasure. 

“That’s it  mylimsis , open up for Daddy. You were being such a little minx giving me an erection like that in the store. Now look at you, being taken in a bathroom stall like a whimpering wench.”

Will’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he clung on to the lapels of Hannibal’s suit. It felt like he was hitting all the right places inside of him, filled to the brim. Hannibal pulled up the shirt Will was wearing, watching the bulge his thick cock makes in his belly go up and down as he gave some deep,slow thrusts. 

“You take me so well sweetling,” Hannibal’s hips stuttered as Will clenched down on him, muffled moans growing louder- telling signs that he was already close. 

Will reached down to play with his throbbing clit before his hand got smacked away. 

“Oh no  mylimsis , you’re being punished. If you’re going to come at all, it’s going to be just like this.” Hannibal broke off in his native tongue before coming back to English. 

“And it would be best if you asked permission first- seeing that you are already getting punished.” 

Will whined, gripping the top of the stall door as he felt the pressure from an impending orgasm. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” Hannibal sped up his thrusts, making Will’s ass clap embarrassingly loud.

“To get taken in a semi-public place, anybody able to walk in and see you hanging off my cock? Imagine what would happen if we were to get caught? If that pervert decided to come see why you were making all these delicious sounds?” 

The older man adjusted his grip, flipping Will around and taking him from behind. He bunched up the skirt in one hand, threatening to rip it, other hand pulling Will’s head back by his curls. 

The new position allowed him to reach even deeper inside Will, cunt tightening as his g spot was getting railed into with every thrust. 

“ _ Fuck, Daddy, please, please let me come?” _ Will begged, voice breathy and shaky from how hard Hannibal was forcing himself into his much smaller body. 

“I’ll be g-good, I promise. Just please let me come on your cock?” 

“Not yet,” Hannibal huffed, pulling Will’s hips upwards, his feet leaving the ground as he was quite literally impaled on the doctor’s engorged length over and over by Hannibal’s hands. 

“ _ Hnnnggg ahhhh _ , Daddy, please I  _ can’t _ ,” Will’s toes curled inside his platform Doc Marten’s as he desperately tried to be good and hold off for Hannibal. But the feeling of his guts getting absolutely rearranged was too much, and he came wailing Hannibal’s name. 

His legs shook violently, ears ringing as he came  _ hard _ , squirting all over the front of Hannibal’s slacks.

His sex twitched and tightened like a vice, milking an orgasm out of a cursing Hannibal. 

“ _ Oh  _ that’s it sweetheart, just like that, all over Daddy,” the older man’s hands dwarfed the boy's tiny waist as he rocked in and out, hips stuttering. He toed the line of oversensitivity as he worked them both through the aftermath of their orgasms and then some, his come leaking out of Will despite still being stuffed full with Hannibal.

Still panting, Hannibal reached forward, plucking the panties out of Will’s mouth. He slowly pulled his softening member out of Will’s swollen cunt before wadding up the lace and shoving it in his spasming entrance to help keep all his spend from gushing out. 

Nonetheless, a few drops ran down Will’s thighs, making him pull a face in the mirror as he adjusted his skirt. 

“I’m such a mess,” he sighed, voice rough from all the screaming he’d just done . 

Hannibal smirked as he blotted at the stains left on the front of his trousers from Will’s slick, “Perhaps don’t act naughty and you won’t have a mess made out of you, especially in public places.” 

Will rolled his eyes in response, Hannibal grabbing his jaw in his hand and giving him a rough biting kiss for his rudeness. 

The two then left the bathroom, hand in hand, searching for the abandoned cart as Will struggled to walk on wobbly legs. 

Will slipped a scrap of paper into Hannibal’s pocket that the old creep had handed him. He only assumed it had his address or phone number on it. He hadn’t cared to look. 

Will tiptoed to be able to rest his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist as he checked out their items. He kissed his shoulder before whispering lowly, “think of me while you kill that man, hmmm?” 

Hannibal paused for a split second, icy chill running down his back at Will’s words. He’d been really cautious with his latest hunts. Hannibal doesn’t have the slightest clue how Will knows, but that’s his cunning boy for you. 

“Yes dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and find this twitfic and the beautiful full fan art at the end [ here ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1347620838699364352?s=21)  
> Don’t forget to check out [ Desiree ](https://twitter.com/desireensfw?s=21)  
> and their main art account! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep a writer going 😌


End file.
